This Love Is An Obsession
by Nana-Pyon
Summary: 'We tasted the Forbidden Fruit.'Kagamine Rin is in love with her twin brother,Len.There are many reasons why siblings can't love eachother the way they do.But in order to gain happiness, the ride will be a bumpy one.R&R
1. Forbidden Fruit

**This Love Is An Obsession **

Chapter One: _Forbidden Fruit_

Rin x Len Fanfiction

(Twincest + Incest)

_If you don't like my writing style or incest, don't come reviewing with your hate like "it's disgusting", "revolting". If you do not like it, don't read it. Find something that suits your taste._

xxx

"We tasted the Forbidden Fruit. Times and times again. It has become addicting. We may have lost our wings to heaven, we may have to suffer an eternity through hell. But as long as we're together. It will forever be our heaven."

**Love.**

Some women can't live without love, they must have a man by their side. No matter what the cost, they'll get the man with them. But not me. I never thought I needed a man. I had my friends, my teachers, my home, my secret hiding places and of course... My Len. The Len that belonged to me from the day I was born, the Len that protected me for all my life, the Len that I loved from the day I opened my eyes.

I love my twin brother. Len. Not in the brotherly, sisterly love that most siblings should possess. But in the incestuous way. I long for his touch, our skin brushing, our bodies forever being connected. I yearn for his strong arms to embrace me tightly and never let go. Such a strong yet gentle embrace that should be neverending. I wish for his heart to belong to me and only me. For him to stare at me and whisper those words into my ears in his mild voice with burning passion. For those cerulean eyes to only be fixed onto my ocean blue eyes and nothing be able to taste his potion and his miracle again and again, experience his burning sweet honey. I want our bodies to melt into one another's, again and again.

This wish of mine is too big, not even a miracle will allow the two of us to be together. Not even the miracle given by God. For our love is not meant to be.

The fantasies of being able to be holding hands with Len, laughing and smiling with him. Being close and bodies touching, hearts, souls and bodies becoming one, is impossible.

This love of mine is Forbidden.

The ultimate taboo of siblings.

xxx

Unwillingly stirring from a peaceful dream, I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted it to the darkness of my room. I could make of the figures of the objects in my room, the warmth on my back told me the sun had rose. Sunlight seamed through the transparent sunset yellow curtains, warming my body. Glancing at my bright yellow digital clock, it's sunshine colored digits printed: "SUN 8:43AM." Not wanting to get up, I remained still and quiet, hearing someone stirr beside me. Realization hit me like a tsunami, glancing down at myself, I only saw bare body. Flushing like a tomato, I glared at the sleeping figure who was comfortably rested close, a few centimeters away. The white blanket sheets were sticking to my body, I couldn't help but to lean closer to examine him, a way a scientist does to a new creature.

Len. His usual cheeky shades of cerulean eyes were closed, his beautiful dirty blonde hair was messy and unruly, like the rebellious self that most people see him as. Not me though. I smiled to myself as I brushed some loose strands of hair from his face, a wry smile told me he was pretending to be asleep. Pouting, this time, I gently pulled his cheeks which made him whine. "Ow."

I was watching admirably at his lithe shape, his decent muscles and of course, I locked eyes with that deep cerulean, those eyes reminded me of the seductive depths of the ocean. Another quirky smile made me roll my eyes.

"You don't sound hurt." I pulled a bit harder until I felt his warm hands touch mine, the moment our bodies made contact again, I felt our worlds had a quirky, mischievous smile on his fair face and skin. Pushing me over with ease because of his size and weight, he nuzzled my neck with his nose. His body was cool, he too, was nude. I refused to give in to the temptation of connecting with him again as I scrunched my eyes shut, if I catch a glimpse of those cerulean eyes, he will once more take me to that heaven-like sanctuary, to a universe where only the two of us existed. If I went there again, I wouldn't want to return to this reality.

His moist tongue travelled up my neck, making my body tremble with desire, anticipation, wanting him to continue. He seemed to sense this desire too, as he nibbled at my ear and breathed on my cheek. My stomach was overfilling with butterflies on rampage, we had done this so many times, but each time, was treated like my legs were touching, intertwining, so close yet not close enough to taste, I felt my mind go blank and my body grow numb. A silent gasp escaped my mouth when his fingers traveled down my body. He has swept me to the ocean of love and lust, to the depths of it, unable to return. Moving the last half inch so that our lips could touch, softly, lovingly. I breathed. His kiss was hard but soft, firey but cool, the split second but also forever. Every kiss he planted on my lips were different, I had lost control of my desires then.

His tongue stroked my teeth as I gave in, arms slowly creeping around his neck, pulling him closer. He set my desires alight, as I breathed out his name. His cheeks were flushed and his breath hot on my lips as he pulled away. The moment I lost contact with him, it felt as if the whole world crumbled. He avoided eye contact and murmured apologetically, "Let's... Stop here okay?"

Being the bad actor I was, I looked at him with disbelief, disappointed and unsatisfied. "Why?" I glanced at him as he began to dress himself without speaking. He pulled on his jumper and tugged on some boxers and jeans. It made me feel rather pathetic to have had such a hot, firey night then get dumped the next morning. My body craved for him, his honey and his feelings, when we were connected, it all flows into me. I want to feel that.

Grasping onto his sleeve before he could go, I looked at him with betrayed, hurt eyes. "You can't just kiss me then leave. It's not-" His finger pushed against my lips gently, as he smiled coyly. Which is rare for him. He smiled again, "We're out of protection and I need to go part-time too." He glanced at the clock, "Promise you tonight, kay?" There was no way I could say "no" to his tilted head and alluring smile, as I nodded reluctantly, watching him jog to the door and shut it gently. I heard his footsteps going down the stairs and the door opening and closing. He was gone. But his scent still lingered in the air.

xxx

After lying in bed for what felt like 40 minutes, I finally urged myself up. Slipping into my usual plain clothes, I stretched before crawling out of bed and finding my way to Len's room. Feeling rather stalkerish, I slowly pushed the door to his room open. To meet a brightly colored room, similar to mine. His bed was messy and blankets crumpled, socks and unneeded clothes sprawled across the floor. I just let out a little sigh. His desk was the only thing that looked tidy, black colored desk with a computer, little working lamp, pencil-cases and erasers, all the things you would find on any student's desk. Except- that one photo that was set on close to his computer, it was a picture of me and him, when we were still kids. A small smile crept to my face but I quickly shook it off. Not wanting to forgive him that easily.

Cleaning up his room took longer than I expected but now it looked much more comfortable to be sleeping in. Not that he slept in his room. Glancing to the bin I felt my ears and cheeks burn with embarassment.

There were at least nine used 'you-know-what'. And he hadn't even emptied the bin. Which was bad. Because if mom came home and saw this she would be lecturing him on bringing another girl home and using it. When he really used it with me...

Picking up the bin, I quickly moved outside and poured its inhabinants into the large wheelie-bin that is emptied every Wednesday. Stretching again, I returned to my usual daily Sunday Morning routine. Which included: Brushing my hair, Cleaning my teeth, Making something to eat and just waste time on the internet. Which I did. Often.

The lazy afternoon approached faster than I could have predicted, so I just lay on my bed on my stomach reading some blog posts. I typed away on my blog and received instant replies. I was quite popular on the net. Not so much in real life. Not as popular as Len. Wherever he went, ever since we were small, he would always receive compliments of how manly and handsome he looked. And how he'll turn into a great man one day, which he has.

Both being Tenth Graders and this being the last semester, Len has really had some crazed girls. Mainly all the freshman and sophomores, the seniors and juniors really can't care. But occasionally, the most beautifulest women I have ever seen have attempted to go on dates with him. Len did agree but in the end turned all of them down. Which makes me feel very uncomfortable being his current love-interest, I'm not suitable on par with the rest. When it comes to looks, personality or academics. I'm just an average girl. I don't have a particular thing I excel in either.

I guess everyone has a thing for his dirty blonde hair and those cerulean eyes that captivate you, charm you and put you under his spell.

No joke. I still remember some homosexual males wanting to turn him bi. And what he said made me feel uneasy being his love interest.

"You can try if you want, I don't know if you'll succeed though."

xxx

While I pondered on about this, my cellphone vibrated on the bed, lazily stretching out a hand to feel my way, I picked it up and put it on loud-speaker. It was Len's voice. Which immediately snapped me from my daze. "Rin~ I miss you so much~" I felt my heart pound like a drum in a rock concert, I heard his voice so often but not hearing it for a few minutes always made me feel uncomfortable. "I...Miss you too." I spoke aloud, softly. There was no reply, a few moments later Len's voice again. "Its almost 4! So late. Mom says we're going out to eat today with some of Dad's friends, so get dressed properly. She's gonna pick you up s-" before his sentence was finished, I could hear the pounding on the door, Len could too as he laughed. "Seems like she's there. See you at the dinner party tonight, I'm expecting something beautiful from you, my angel."

His last words made me stare at the phone, dazed, stunned, startled, wordless. I stared dreamily at my creamy yellow painted walls, wondering what will happen. But more, I longed for night to come. So that we could become one again.

I had completely forgotten about the pounding on the door.

xxx

A/N: *phew* That took a LOT of guts. Reminder that this is my FIRST incest fanfiction so... I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come across the best words to describe every movement. And I'm a new writer on here, so hear me out and appreciate it kay?

The reason I started this was because I've been receiving some PMS from my reviewers on wanting an incest related Rin x Len, so... Omo, it's here. The first chapter, at least. Really short, I know I know, I'm writing this while coughing to death and dying of a spider bite (of some sort D:) so... R&R to make me feel better?

Next Chapter: _Dinner Party_


	2. Dinner Party

**This Love Is An Obsession **

Chapter Two: _Dinner Party_

Rin x Len Fanfiction

(Twincest + Incest)

(Name has been changed to Nana-Pyon. Hopefully I PMed everyone about it, Hope you guys continue to read~ C: )

_This chapter is written from Len's point of view. Thank you to all the heart-warming reviews! I have also noticed that some people favorite this story and put it on 'alert' but never review. That makes me sad ): Reviewing is just so I know what you guys like, so I can write more of that, stories that you guys like ^^ Just wanted to clear that up. (I call those people Silent Readers...)_

xxx

A smile crept to my face as I hung up, imagining the look on Rin's face after hearing my last line. The pack of protection was shoved into my tattered Country Road bag, my work-clothes were changed into a formal tuxedo. My usual perky ponytail was let down and re-done into a formal looking gelled-hairstyle that my dad forced me to do. I felt weight land on my shoulder, glancing towards the attacker I couldn't help but let a frown show on my face. Kaito. He was still dressed in the Karaoke Place's clothes, he just looked at me from head to toe then bit his lip to stop a laugh from escaping.

"If you've come here to laugh at me find something better to do," I yawned as I flicked my phone into my pockets. He just shook his head and smiled that innocent smile,

"Going somewhere with Rin?"

_I wish._

Trying to not let my excitement show, I shrugged coolly and smiled. "Nah, dinner with Pa's friends." Kaito didn't reply as he quickly scurried to the counter once a group of girls arrived. Waving a silent goodbye, I set out the door. Waiting outside for about twenty minutes until my dad came in his newly washed and polished Ferrari. I could've sworn that he said he'll drive the BMW, either ways, He pushed the door open and I got in abruptly. Tugging on the seatbelt, it was an awkward drive in silence.

I knew why he made me dress so formally. And I know why he comes in such an expensive car. And I also know why he booked such an expensive, fancy resteraunt.

There is only one reason.

xxx

"Len," Dad's voice broke me from my bitter thoughts as I unwillingly glanced at him from the corner of my eye, not giving him much attention as I watched the objects pass by at an incredible speed. Blurred. The leather seating was uncomfortable, it stunk of new things. And I never liked new things. I already know what he's going to say, as I bit my tongue to stop myself from snapping. He cleared his throat, the way his eyes flickered told me he was nervous. He was pretending to look at the road and cars ahead. I noticed that he was dressed in a striped formal suit, with the red tie that Rin bought him two years ago. It made me feel a little jealous.

"You know, you can live a comfortable life if you try." He began, the awkward silence was broken as I nodded slowly, knowing where he was getting to. Unable to hide how uninterested I was, I sighed. "Yeah, I know, just like you and mom right? You worked hard so now we're rich, hooray." I raised my arms up in a mock- cheer, half-heartedly I stared ahead.

Regretting the edge of sarcasm in my voice when Dad shot me one of his 'stupid-son' glares, I rolled my eyes. He continued:

"You are lucky. But we won't always be here to support you." I kept my mouth shut, stuck together and I nodded. "That is why, for you to live a comfortable life in the future, Your mom and I, along with my friends, decided an arranged marriage. You and My friend's daughter."

This didn't surprise me. I scoffed. "I can live a life fine without your friend's daughter."

"Their strength combined with ours will bring great prosperity-"

"Yeah. I hear. Money can buy everything." I grumble, he heard me as he took in a deep breath and began his lecture- again. Sometimes old people talked too much.

"Money can't buy everything but its a very important part of your life. If you want to be suc-"

"You think I'm too stupid to fend for myself? I don't need your friend's daughter wiping my ass all the time!" I snapped, kicking the nearest thing that was kickable. "I'll be able to go to Tokyo U or even skip three grades because of my scores, and you think I need to marry a girl I don't know to not starve to death? Just what do you take me as?" I began to raise my voice, this enraged my dad.

"I'm doing this for your sake! Show some gratitude!" He growled, his cheeks becoming dark red. His hands white from gripping onto the steering wheel with all his might.

"Yeah, planning out my life for me? Jee thanks! I'm now your puppet and robot used to spread your name? Maybe you should try understanding me!"

"This is about-" I cut him off,

"Money this, Money that, Money, Money, Money! All you ever think about is money! What is more important, your son or your company? Consider my-"

The car skidded to a halt on the edge of the road as the other cars whizzed by us on the highway. Sudden movement and his hand meeting my cheek reminded me that this was reality, clenching my teeth and stopping my fists from retaliating a blow on him, I rubbed my cheek and hissed. It stung. It hurt. But not as much as I wanted to hurt him. And not as much as it hurt thinking that Rin won't be the one with me.

I hated him.

He would choose his pride, reputation and strength, power and control over his son.

Dad's eyes were dead serious as he spoke in a chilly tone, eyes narrowing as he hissed. "You are the only son of this family, you carry our family name and you shall not disgrace it, the name I took fifty years to make. I won't let a brat like you destroy it, you hear?"

Dad's neatly groomed hair was now messed up as he face-palmed himself, he took in another deep breath, in a begging voice which made me sick, he pleaded:

"Len, please, just help me out okay?"

The Kagamine Household name.

I hated it.

xxx

When we reached the hotel, I pushed the door open and slammed it shut. The loud slamming noise made me feel a little satisfied, smoothing the wrinkles on my tuxedo, I just ran my fingers through my hair. As my head whipped back to dad, who was taking his time. Bottled up with anger, I found it hard to keep a calm look on as I stomped my foot on the smooth, newly cemented road. My hands dug into the pockets of the uncomfortable pants.

"Len," The familiar yet refreshing voice of Rin made my heart skip a beat. Spinning swiftly I felt my heart pound fiercely in my chest, my throat become dry- as if something was caught between it. The same feeling I always get when I meet her. My mouth must've been open as she giggled, her cheeks lighting up just a little. But I caught sight of it. She was dressed beautifully. In the moonlight you could see her peach colored skin and bright blonde hair with those ocean blue eyes, a pale white dress that matched her bow. Her skin looked smooth and fair, as if she'd just had a shower.

"Rin," I hid my surprise to her beautiful outlook- but I couldn't resist smiling. "You look really amazing today,"

Her cheeks heated up a little as she smiled, fiddling her fingers nervously. "You too... Um... Very... H-hot." A laugh escaped my lips as I felt my cheeks flush red, my fingers ran through my hair unconsciously. "Don't you mean handsome?"

"Eh?" She looked a bit shocked as she gently pinched herself, "Th-at too of-"

_I couldn't resist. _

Leaning in, my lips touched hers in a quick but gentle kiss. Which only lasted for a few heartbeats. It was a quick Miracle. But a Miracle that will last far longer.

Her mouth was gaping open slightly she quickly hid her surprise by pouting and looking away, cheeks blushing. A cheeky smirk creeped to my lips as I kissed her on the cheek, moving towards her ear and whispering softly:

"It's in my bag. You know what."

Hearing this she immediately pulled back and grumbled, "Eechi." Sounding extremely embarassed she turned away.

xxx

"Len-kun, Rin-chan!"

Unwillingly breaking from our closeness I slouched over, the way I always do when being casual. It's bad for your back, but I did it anyway. I heard that L from deathnote got a hunchback by doing it, not that I want to ruin my perfect figure. Turning, I saw mom. Dressed quite nicely and hair curled, for special occasions. She smiled to me and a frown shown on her face when she inspected my hair.

"Oh my gosh! Len what happened to your hair?" Her voice was high-pitched with disbelief, I knew that she liked my hair the unruly way. Apparently it was 'in trend' and 'suits me'. Shrugging I coughed and eyed Dad who was making his way towards us.

"Pa made me do this." I grumble, attempting to spike up my hair but to only mess it up further. Gasping my mother took hold of my hand and began a debate with my dad, before long, admitting defeat pops went inside to greet the owner of the restraunt and hotel.

"Rin, go and fix up Len's hair will you? Don't take too long, the guests will be waiting!" Mom dipped her head in a quick goodbye as she scurried after dad. Glancing to Rin, a smile reached my lips as I leaned closer to her and breathed:

"You're all mine now~"

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink as she averted eyes. Feeling slightly hurt by her turning away and not interested I pulled back and let out a quiet sigh. "Jeez."

Walking silently into the classy hotel, I realized the eyes laid on me by the young-looking girls dressed in maid uniforms. "Welcome back, Master.~" In complete unision, I dipped my head awkwardly and followed after Rin- who supposedly knew the way. Not that I could really trust her with directions, knowing last time we went to the carnival together she ended up dragging me to a park far far far away from the ferris wheel- where we were supposed to go.

The floors were polished and shining, they had expensive looking replicas of masterpieces and an elevator made from what seemed like fake gold. A maid had guided us to the elevator and entered it with us.

"Fifth floor please," Rin spoke the first word, nodding the maid pressed the button which lit up after being pressed. I found my eyes glancing around the elevator's surroundings, made from mirrors on the sides and fancy architecture along the handles- (never knew why there were there though).

Eyes all fixed on the digital number flicking and changing, the elevator suddenly stopped. Lights flickering I felt weight against my chest, hands instinctively grasping onto the shoulders and embracing the girl- who I thought was Rin- but fate didn't seem to like us that way, instead, when the lights began to flicker again, my fingers could sense that these weren't Rin's tender skin.

"Ah! I-I'-" Her voice was high-pitched and a slight squeal, "I'm so-!" "A-ah wait!"

Her lips were pressed to mine, flinching to her soft, wet, virgin lips I immediately let my guard down. Eyes now adjusted to the darkness could see the girl dressed in the maid-uniform's figure and brief outline. Her hair was shaded a terra cotta, and undone from her ponytail all over my neck and face. "I'm so sorry!" She murmured apologetically, cheeks burning. Attempting to get up but tripping over her long skirt she fell into my arms.

"It's okay," I smiled in a friendly way and helped her regain balance. Smiling gratefully she turns to the elevator doors. The lights were busted and completely dark, in the darkness I could see the disbelieving look on Rin's face. "So how do we get out now?" I ask trying to break the ice, the girl turned to me and smiled weakly. "I'm not sure..."

Rin let out a loud sigh, "So we're stuck here now?"

"Yeah. Seems so." I grumble back as I slouch back into the elevator walls.

xxx

Muri Anone. The terra-cotta haired girl who worked here and was trapped in the elevator turned out to be a close friend of Kaito.

"Owww!" I hissed as her slender fingers began to spike up my hair that seemed to be gelled to my skull and wouldn't let go, even if it did, it would be taking all my hair with it- breaking my thoughts completely.

"Dont' pull so hard, it feels as if you're gonna pull all my hair off!"

"You might look better being bald!" Her voice was bitter and hostile, it reminded me of how some girls first sounded when they found out their boyfriends were cheating on them. But no, I WAS NOT cheating on her. First of all, why would I? Rin was cute and beautiful, there was no need to find another girl. Staring at my reflection I let out a quiet sigh. Here we were in the bathroom, which still lived up to its standards. What creeped me out most was that it had a heavy scent of roses in the air, which made me rather light-headed. My stomach was turning and flipping, the thought of the girl who kissed me made me feel rather guilty. Especially since Rin was hostile and getting colder by the second. Sighing again, I just let her pull my hair in all sorts of directions.

xxx

Rin, who still seemed pissed at me refused to glance back. Instead, she walked stiffly into the brightly lit room which as giving off shades of warm yellow as she took a seat beside mom. Dad got up abruptly and raised his hands as if beckoning for me to hurry, not daring to argue with him, I obeyed and strode towards the round table covered with an elegant white table cloth. There were some waitresses dressed formally and standing upright, waiting to be called. The room was decorated in an European style, from the scent of the chairs and tables, I could tell it was maple wood. Which was generally creamy in color. They had dark brown carpets with bright colored swivelling circle patterns, they had what it seemed to be a decorative fireplace (which obviously was never used.) towards the east of the room they had expensive looking couches colored white. A small table a few metres away, for playing poker I guessed. Their little bedside table was painted white with a small lamp on top. The curtains were creamy and were pretty much see-through...

It was to be expected that an elegant room

My stomach was already feeling sick, as if I had just had a cold breakfast. Swallowing I trailed towards my dad- and as soon as the familiar scent of perfume hit me I already knew who this 'fiancée' was. My palms began to sweat as I quickly wiped it against my pants and greeted the man. Pushing himself up he stretched out his hands, as if signalling for me to shake it.

"This is Len, the heir to the company." Dad began as he reached for my hand, flinching a little I reluctantly shook hands with Dad's friend- who supposedly owned this hotel and restruant as well. "This is Mr. Akita,"

Nodding my head I faked a smile and shook his hand, he was a rather gruff looking man with dark colored hair and small eyes that stared deep, not to mention he was taller than average with a buff build. His broad shoulders and ripping muscles gave me goosebumps. "Nice to meet you, Len-kun." I nodded and smiled, "You too, Mr. Akita."

His large hands were wrapped completely around mine as he shook it with a serious look on his face. Trying to break the tension I glanced around the room and smiled,

"Did you design this ?"

His dark eyes seemed to flash as a friendly smile reached his lips, "Yes I did. What do you think of this Eurpoean style hotel room?" He gestured, as if displaying a grand castle.

"It looks really stunning," I admitted, "Though I suppose you could add some pictures on the walls to give some more effect."

He nodded in agreement, "You have an eye for this son." He let out a hearty laugh as he shook my hand furiously. "Sorry for creepin' you out, it's just to make sure no low-life messes with me or my family." I attempted to laugh along with him.

Dad, who seemed pleased with my manners and my tension-breaking,signalled for me to sit beside a girl. She was dressed rather simply, a plain gown and her blonde colored hair in a long ponytail. Dipping my head slightly, I noticed she just flicked her head away and glanced towards what seemed to be her butler. He was tall, very tall and seemed much older than me. At least twenty something. His hair was a deep rich red with dark ruby colored eyes, he had a stern, cold expression on his face as he stood silently in the corner. She seemed to see that I was following her eyes as she puffed out her cheeks and unwillingly reached out her hand,

"Akita Neru. Nice to meet you-"

Much to my surprise, her mouth gaped open slightly. "L-LEN?" Her cheeks instantly lit up as she leaned backwards abruptly letting a quiet shriek escape her mouth as the chair decided to swing just in time, my hands grasped onto her shoulders and pulled her close. I could hear Neru's dad and my dad letting out amused murmurs and our moms smiling and agreeing that we were 'perfect' together.

"W-Why are** YOU **here?" Hands against my chest and pushing my face away, she bit her lip and puffed her cheeks. Which didn't really make her look much feistier, since her blushing cheeks were undeniable. I could feel the icy glare of Rin digging into my skin, freezing my blood and sending waves of shivers down my spine.

I let out a quiet sigh. "Dumbass."

There was too much reuniting...

And of all people, Neru.

xxx

Note: That took FOR~EVER. I had some trouble deciding who Len would meet. I can almost guess all youse thought it would be Miku (It's kind of too stereotypical for me- YEAH even for me who relys heavily on stereotypes ==' I'm ashamed) So, it turned out to be Neru. Oh and, You'se can guess who the butler is. The girl Len ran into in the Elevator was Muri Anone (Check her up on Vocaloid Wikia, You'll find something interesting :) and most likely will give you a hint of what will happen- well, it's really kind of obvious...)

Can you sense Rin getting jealous? ;)

**Next Time on 'This Love Is An Obsession'**: A Secret We Share

Neru's reaction to Len... Does this have some sort of connection with the past? And how come Rin does not recognize Neru? After the dinner is finished, Len and his family return home. But he is met with a rather... 'Jealous' and 'Moody' Rin... And that leads to...

xxx


	3. A Secret We Share

**This Love Is An Obsession **

Chapter Three: _A Secret We Share_

Rin x Len Fanfiction

R & R

(Twincest + Incest + RinLen

=Lemons *trollface*)

(I don't own _derp_ Vocaloid )

_This chapter is a flashback of Len's memories. Beware! This is rated 'T' near the bottom. There's a... Slight... -cough- Lime. :3 But`, I'll tell you where the lemon is. So just, skip the lemon if you don't want to read Twincest. In fact, if you don't like twincest... -Points to [X] -_

xxx  
>[Flashback _ Age _ : 5 years.]<p>

[Len's Memories]  
>"But!"<p>

The tiny boy's high pitched squeal sounded as his mother and father dragged him out of the hospital room his twin sister was resting in. A nurse shut the door quietly after them. Len spun on his heels and glared at his parents, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Rin said she didn't want to come! Why can't she go to the Summer Festival with me?" His voice showed an edge of annoyance and sadness as he started hiccupping and warm droplets escaped from the corners of his eyes. The passing mothers and nurses kept quiet, Len had sat himself down in the middle of the hallway, refusing to go to the Summer festival without Rin.

His father patted his head comfortingly, gently ruffling up his hair as his eyes softened. A thoughtful look spread across his face as he said:  
>"Rin-chan is sick. She needs to stay here to get better. Today you can go to the Summer Festival by yourself okay? We can go together next year."<p>

"But!" He whined his voice croaky and his eyes already becoming redder by the second, he hugged his knees and stared spitefully at the doctors. "You always say that and we never do anything-"  
>"Len-kun," His mother's voice was sharp and serious,<br>"We don't have a choice either."

Biting his lip, Len shut his mouth and let the anger tumble around in his stomach. Picking himself up from the cool floor he gritted his small teeth and slumped after his parents. Looking back to the hospital room, muttering in complaint.

Len's parents were always too busy making money to care about him or his older sister. They were never there for kindergarten parent meetings, or for shows and sports days. While other children's parents cheered their children on, Len would cheer with all his might for his sister; because they were all they had. They were rarely separated.

He sighed. He would need to be go alone to the festival. All his friends were going with older brothers, sisters or cousins- but all Len had was Rin- and she wouldn't be with him this year. Then it won't be worth it.

` (Summer Festival)

"Why are you crying?"

He was hugging his knees and glancing over to the girl, who was leaned down alone and crying quietly. She hiccupped and shook her head, wobbling to her feet, she wiped her eyes. "I'm not." She sounded stubborn and certain, her eyes were red from rubbing and her voice was croaky and dried out. Len furrowed his brows, the way he's seen his parents do. He offered her his Ramune, she shook her head furiously and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not taking things from people I don't know."

Len, gently put down his bottle. "But I'm not someone you don't know right?" He said smiling, "You know me now."

The girl seemed to take what he said into consideration, as she reluctantly reached out for the Ramune and took a sip. Len smiled.

"I'm Len. Who are you?" He asked sounding friendly and smiling, knowing that smiles are contagious.

"Neru." She replied.

"Oh. Are you alone?" He asks observing the passing families, not really recognizing anyone.

She shook her head, "I came with Akaito."

"Agaito?" He repeated looking around the wave of unfamiliar faces.

"Kaito." She corrected, soon catching her breath.

"Akaito?"

Her head bobbed up and down in a slight nod. "I don't know where he is."

"Eh. What does he look like?"

The girl hesitated, "Tall. Pale. Red hair…"

Len stood up and peered over the rows of heads, he eventually gave up and turned to Neru- who was still sitting and crying. He frowned to himself.

"How about we go look for him?" He suggested brightly, gently helping the tattered girl up. Reluctantly, the girl held onto his hand as they joined the moving crowd.

"What is he like?" Len asked, breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"Akaito."

The girl seemed to have trouble keeping up with his speed. Len purposely matched his strides in time with hers, she smiled in response.

"Akaito… He's very nice. He gets in trouble a lot."

"Why?"Len's eyes were focused on the path, carefully winding between stopped adults.

"It's not his fault though."

Her voice seemed to have changed in tone, his eyes flickered towards her. Neru's eyes were deep in thought, they reflected her feelings and Len easily read them.

"He sounds like a good person."

"He is!" Len was surprised to hear such admiration in her voice, her face had lit up the second she said that. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. It reminded him the way he felt for Rin.

Len- deciding not to prod the girl further for information about Akaito was listening to her stories about him. When she spoke about Akaito, her face was bright and she smiled a lot. It was a good thing.

"Daddy got mad at him because he bought me some candy. He kept saying it was bad for me and that my teeth would become bad."

"Hmm~" Len answered in thought, his eyes lit up. "Is that Akaito?"

Len pointed to the older boy who had a rich vermillion coloured hair, he looked frantic as he asked passing adults if they've seen a girl's picture. Neru peered above his shoulder and her eyes glimmered. "Yup!"

He smiled and released her hand. "Well, I'll say bye now?"

The girl hesitated. He quickly added, "I'll be okay. I can find my way home and I've been here before so-"

"Thank you."

He tilted his head to her, only to be met with the taste of her lips on his.

That was his second kiss.

"Eheh." With that, the girl smiled in a coy way before rushing towards Akaito.

The last time Len saw the girl, was the night of the Summer Festival.

xxx

[[Back to reality]]

"Oh my!" Mrs. Akita exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, "Neru, do you know this boy?"

Neru- who seemed dazed for a millisecond nodded slowly. laughed in a hearty way as he slapped my dad across the back, I could read the disbelief in Rin's eyes as she turned away.

"Ah that's good. No need for formalities right?"

I smiled and shook my head in response, Neru- who was avoiding eye-contact just nodded slowly.

This is very awkward.

Not because I don't know her but because her butler has been giving me the iciest stare- and the fact that Rin was also giving me chilling glares. I sighed inwardly. The food arrived in a flash and as we dug in, the butler still stood there unmoving. I prodded my food, trying the best I could to put on the façade that I was listening- and very interested in the conversation, when all I did in the end was nod and place little comments when needed.

"So." Mr. Akita dabbed his mouth with a napkin before setting it aside.  
>"How do you two know each other? I believe I've never let any man around Neru besides Akaito."<p>

_Akaito?_

I turned towards the butler, he dipped his head lightly to the mention of his name. I couldn't help but think he had also changed a lot from when I last saw him.

"I think we might have met once. During the Summer Festival." I replied, eyes quickly returning to who grinned in reply.

"Oh my, how daring." My mother commented, giving a content smile. "That seems almost like the perfect romantic story no?"

"Indeed," Neru's mother nodded her head.

My eyes travelled to Rin, who sat with her eyes glued on the floor.

Neru didn't speak.

"Oh! I see!" laughed, "This must be the boy you said you kiss-"

"Daaaaaad!" Her cheeks flushed deep red, "That was years ago!"

"OH SO IT DID- HAPPEN!" pressed grinning. "I'm impressed you have such an eye for good men."

My father and laughed, my attention kept drifting to Rin who looked gloomier by the second. As the adults laughed and Neru sat flushed, Rin stood up and the laughter ceased.

"Rin darling- are you feeling alright?" My mother's voice was caring and showed concern, whilst my father sighed.

"Sorry…" Rin smiled faintly, "I'm feeling kind of sick so…"

"Len, go take Rin to the car. We will need to break off this dinner soon."

"Indeed, it's pretty late." Mrs. Akita agreed, checking the time on her expensive-looking watch. "We still have many times to meet and talk."

Mr. Akita grinned, "I believe so. Neru-"

"See you then." Neru cut in, forcing a weak smile. I nodded.  
>"You…Too. Neru."<br>Her eyes widened and her gaze fell to the floor.

The adults broke into laughter.

"Don't they remind you of the younger'days? Like us when all…"

As I followed Rin out the room, I could still feel the emotionless gaze of Akaito digging into my back.

Akaito was different. Not that I've ever known him- but I just know that he is different. It's that feeling in your gut. His eyes display another feeling. Anger.

I knew that feeling well and I could sense it.

XxX

Rin was a few steps ahead of me. She refused to look at me or even speak.

"Rin…" I murmured as I laid my hand on her shoulder stopping her. I felt her shoulders tense, biting my lip I turned towards her. The corners of her eyes were brimming with tears. The sight of her like this made my heart contract and squeeze tightly.

The sound of footsteps reached my ears. They must be coming too. Instinctively, I pulled her towards me and rushed around the corner. The sound of their familiar voices soon faded into the distance.

I faced Rin. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Rin. I love you."

Her cheeks flushed and tears streaked down her cheeks. Carefully wiping away her tears with my thumb, I tilted her head and kissed her. She didn't resist or push me away, instead, her hands pulled me closer.

"You're so mean." She murmured. "Doing this to make me forgive you."

XxX

"That was very good." Dad commented, his eyes meeting mine through the rear-view mirror. My mom smiled, "They seem a natural couple." Dad nodded a little in response as the two smiled at each other. The silence continued.

"She was your first kiss too. That's so cute." My mom giggled in a motherly way, my dad just smiled with his eyes.

_The one I like is my sister._

_My first kiss was my sister._

_The one I love is my sister._

How would they react to that?

I sighed to myself and leaned against the fogged window and shut my eyes.

This is so complicated.

Why did I have to see Neru?

I could hear the breathing of Rin and her calming scent… She had parted further away from me. My hand slid across the leather seat towards hers, I could feel her flinch to my touch and the goosebumps on her skin. I smiled.

"You're so mean."

I heard Rin whisper. I stared at her slender figure. I held my breath. I fought back my urges.

_How would I feel when they arrange a marriage with Rin?  
>How will I feel when she walks down that aisle in a beautiful dress with a happy smile?<br>How will I feel when she'll be with another man?  
>How will I feel when she shows that man the sides she's only shown me?<em>

I didn't want that.

Was this how she was feeling for the whole three hours?

Such unease, such ugly feelings of jealousy?

But what if that man truly made her happy?

Will I be able to let her go?

I knew the answer deep within me. I wouldn't be able to let her go. I would do all in my strength to have her keep loving me.

Such selfishness.

I really am the worst.

The second we entered the dark tunnel, I leaned in towards her. In pitch black, I could still make out her figure. My free hand ran across her cheeks as my lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss. I felt her gasp quietly as her hand pushed me backwards gently. Our noses touched. I could hear her heavy breathing. It made my heart race.

The tunnel was coming to an end.

"Tonight." I whispered. I felt her cheeks heat up.

In the split-second we escaped from the engulfing darkness, I was back leaning against the window with my cheek and Rin was back to staring outside at the ordinary scenery.

The only evidence of our intimacy was Rin's blushing cheeks and our wrapped pinkies.

_It's a secret between us…_

xxx

Note:

**Next Chapter of 'This Love Is An Obsession'**: Because I Like You [Rin's POV]  
><em>This feeling of not being able to touch you and stare at you dreamily is tearing me apart. The way you care for her makes me feel uneasy. But, you know...<br>I really really like you._

xxx

A/N- Long tiam no see guise. C: How've you been?  
>anyway, no excuse this time for not updating in ages. I was wondering hmmph.<br>Oh, and this is shameless self-promotion but- I'm starting a shoujo-ai fic, (as half the people have been asking me about it) obviously, it's LukaMiku (the only Yuri pairing I support). –cough- So, if you want to know when it comes out- Comment? Or just watch me? xD Oh- or leave a review in the review section saying You'd like to be notified. I'd send a PM to all you'se.  
>Oh, and I just realized there's the new Image Manager. (hasn't been on in ages)n-n so do you guise like the new cover? (Made within 10 minutes…)<p>

Xxx

*More updates* _


End file.
